The Mary Sue Sagas
by Seventies Hippy Flower
Summary: A series of short stories starring Legolas and various incarnations of the love of his life - Mary Sue
1. Dreamy Mary Sue

The Mary Sue Sagas

A series of short fiction stories starring:

Dreamy!Mary Sue

Kick Ass!Mary Sue

Aloof!Mary Sue

Female Lead's Best Friend!Mary Sue

Adventurous!Mary Sue

Tortured Past!Mary Sue

Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas and, thankfully, neither does Mary Sue.

*    *    *

Mary Sue was one of the most beautiful, intelligent and talented girls in Middle Earth, just like her five sisters. She had long, wavy, ash blonde hair that sparkled in the golden sun and her eyes were of the palest sapphire blue. Her skin was soft and fair with warm peach undertones that prevented her from looking too anaemic. She was even slim, with a perfect hourglass figure and curves in all the right places. 

A sensitive soul, Mary Sue was dreamy and romantic, with a natural ability to capture any man's heart at a glance. She could often be found at formal dances, walking alongside picturesque rivers or sitting on balconies singing softly and sweetly to herself.

It was by chance, one day that Mary Sue found herself walking along a woodland path, having by accident strayed from the trail that ran alongside the picturesque river. Normally she would have turned back at once but the path was so beautiful that she forgot her natural instincts and carried on walking. The season was late springtime so the trees were almost in full bloom and the woodland carpet was an array of magnificent colours.

Pausing momentarily to hear the melodious singing of a bluebird (a common species, native to Middle Earth), she stooped to pick a small bunch of the most beautiful and exquisite flowers she had ever seen - powder pink to match her silken diamante-encrusted gown (her father was incredibly rich and well-known you see).

It was unfortunate then, that at the exact moment she let her guard down she heard a low and menacing snarling sound behind her. Eyes wide with fear, Mary Sue turned around and to her dismay was faced with the most terrifying creature she had ever witnessed. The wolf was at least five feet tall with matted black fur and fangs like knives that dripped with foul saliva. In an instant, the sun disappeared and Mary Sue was left shivering in a dark and sinister forest, nothing like the charming glade she had stood in seconds ago.

The wolf narrowed its hungry yellow eyes at her and let out a guttural growl. It had been a long time since he had tasted such perfect and tender meat – Mary Sues were becoming so infrequent along this path since they had discovered a shorter route to King Thranduil's palace.

Mary Sue cowered against a tree and let out a sorrowful, frightened whimper as the wolf prepared to leap upon her and tear her beautiful body apart in a starved frenzy. Sobbing, she chided herself for not being attacked by a wolf in a place where there were more handsome young men present, a formal dance for example. Now, she thought, there was no one here to save her, not even an unsightly old man. 

In that instant, the fearsome creature pounced, leaping towards her on powerful legs. She had no time even to scream before it had pinned her to the ground, covering her delicate hand-embroidered dress in mud. But before it had time to do more than snap at her pale face with its vicious incisors, the formidable beast had been struck down and to the young girl's surprise suddenly lay lifeless with a slender arrow embedded in the tough skin of its neck.

Mary Sue let out a gasp of relief. She was so lucky to be the sort of girl who always got rescued just in time. Smiling to herself, she looked up to see the man who had so valiantly saved her life and met the eyes of the most handsome Elf she had ever seen. He was tall and fair-haired with blue eyes – eyes that Mary Sue immediately found herself lost in, with no hope of ever finding her way out.

The Elf gazed down at her - evidently he was also lost in her eyes too, so for some time they simply stared at each other without blinking. Above them, the sun came out from behind the dark clouds that were rapidly evaporating and at their feet flowers miraculously reappeared, a hundred times more beautiful than they had been before. The bluebirds even emerged from their hiding places and began to flutter around their blonde, preoccupied heads.

This is probably what caused the Elf to come to his senses (the bluebirds were chirping adorably which can be irritating when they are inches from your face). Snapping out of his dream-like state he offered a hand to Mary Sue to help her back on her feet, found his most charming smile and said, with a sparkle of his teeth, "I'm Prince Legolas Greenleaf of the Mirkwood Realm."

Mary Sue gasped; her eyes open wide in amazement. Surely this wasn't _the_ Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, the most handsome Elf in all Middle Earth, of whom she had heard so much talk at home?

As if reading her mind, Legolas grinned, tossed his long blonde locks behind his shoulders and said, "I am the most handsome Elf in all Middle Earth. To whom do I hold this honour?"

Swooning gracefully and blushing the colour of summer rosebuds, Mary Sue replied with captivating coyness, "My name is Mary Sue, and the honour is mine." She extended her dainty, porcelain-like hand and he took it in his own, raising it to his fair lips and kissing it gently. Mary Sue blushed the colour of summer rosebuds that had been accidentally dropped in tomato ketchup at a garden party. 

"Mary Sue…" Legolas breathed, "I believe that name is the most beautiful three syllables that I have ever heard." Placing his hand on her silken brow, he frowned. "Your forehead is hot to the touch, are you alright? You must have had quite a shock."

She smiled weakly, her skin becoming pale and translucent. "Yes…" she whispered softly before she slipped into unconsciousness, sinking gently into Legolas's strong arms.

*   *   *

It was warm, although there was a soft breeze from somewhere playing across her face. A voice called to her from afar, called her name. Mary Sue stirred, suddenly realising that the voice was not all that far away after all. "Mary Sue…"

She opened her raindrop blue eyes and tried to focus them. Above her, she could make out an intricately carved ceiling, some soft gossamer drapes and, moving her eyes down, the face that matched the voice. Legolas gazed down at her as she lay in a soft bed covered in crushed velvet sheets, his charming face full of worry and concern for her and only her.

"It's alright, Legolas," she smiled up at him. "I am not hurt."

Legolas looked relieved and she grasped his hand reassuringly. "For a moment," he said gravely, "I thought I had lost you. And that was a thought that I could not bear because you are the only woman I could ever be in love with."

Mary Sue sighed happily to herself; this was what she had always dreamed of.  Not only was the most handsome Elf in all Middle Earth truly, madly, deeply in love with her, but now they had the most beautiful, romantic and altogether original story of how they met to tell their children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren for many perfect years to come.


	2. Female Lead's Best Friend Mary Sue

The Mary Sue Sagas  
  
A series of short fiction stories starring:  
  
Dreamy!Mary Sue  
  
Kick Ass!Mary Sue  
  
Aloof!Mary Sue  
  
Female Lead's Best Friend!Mary Sue  
  
Adventurous!Mary Sue  
  
Tortured Past!Mary Sue  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas and, thankfully, neither does Mary Sue.  
  
* * *  
  
Mary Sue was one of the most beautiful, intelligent and talented girls in Middle Earth, just like her five sisters. She had straight, golden blonde hair the colour of sun-kissed straw (but not as brittle) and large, almond- shaped brown eyes that radiated warmth and kindness. Her smile, however, was her most beautiful characteristic as it was a direct projection of her soul, which was filled only with love and compassion for everything around her.  
  
It was not surprising, then that she was the best friend of none other than Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Elrond of Rivendell. Mary Sue and Arwen had been friends almost all their lives and shared all their secrets with one another. They were always borrowing each other's clothes, doing one another's hair and, of course, swapping boyfriend stories. Currently, Mary Sue was single but Arwen had been seeing her boyfriend Aragorn for years and Mary Sue liked nothing better than to hear all about their perfect romance.  
  
In happened, one day while she was on one of her many visits to Rivendell with her sister, that she was wandering through the endless courtyards and gardens looking for something to interest her. She was wearing one of Arwen's dresses, an exquisite gown of molten amber and cream with a finely embroidered high collar and low neckline.  
  
Crossing over a delicately carved wooden bridge, she found herself in an open, grassy area dotted with graceful weeping willows whose sinuous branches gently kissed the soft ground as they swayed in the breeze. The sweet aromatic smell of jasmine filled the air around her and she was overcome with a sense of serenity.  
  
But just when Mary Sue was feeling completely at peace with the world, her tranquillity was broken by the swift sensation of displaced air against her left cheek. She whipped her head round and to her surprise found herself stood in the somewhat hazardous position between an archer and his target. The archer in question was stood several yards from her with his bow lowered and much to her annoyance was smiling at her with some amusement.  
  
Mary Sue glared at him with her best "cute when angry" glare and pursed her peach rosebud lips. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded haughtily with a toss of her honey coloured hair. "Don't you know who I am?"  
  
The archer looked surprised at her reaction but his amused expression persisted. "Why, my lady, I don't believe I do know who you are," he said smirking at her self-importance. "Would you care to enlighten me?"  
  
"Yes I would," retorted Mary Sue, stalking over to him while she held his gaze with her own. "I am Mary Sue, best friend to Arwen Undomiel and my father is one of the richest and most powerful inhabitants of Middle Earth!"  
  
The archer raised his right eyebrow and smiled. "Oh is that so?" he asked in a less than impressed tone. "Well I suppose that gives you the right to shout at me like a servant. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to continue with my archery practice."  
  
With that, he turned away from her, took an elegantly tapered mahogany brown arrow from his quiver and shot it expertly at the target where it hit the exact centre. Mary Sue tried her best not to look as impressed as she was feeling, tossed her hair once again and made her way back through the waterfall filled gardens unable to evict the mysterious stranger from her mind.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day, Mary Sue and her best friend Arwen were seated on a pearlescent paved patio delicately dining on a lunch of delicious (low fat) food. Taking a sip of wine, Mary Sue cleared her throat, gazed at the sky and said in what she hoped was a casual manner; " I met a strange Elf practicing archery in the gardens today, Arwen. Do you happen to know who he might be?"  
  
Arwen smiled at her friend, knowing instantly that there was nothing casual about Mary Sue's question. "Why, I could not guess off the top of my head. You will have to give me a description of him if I am to make a correct identification."  
  
Mary Sue sighed uncomfortably. "Well," she began. "He was tall, fair-haired and blue eyed. His dress was that of the Mirkwood Elves, I think, and he had much skill with bow." She sighed again, gazing into the distant clouds as her mind wandered back across the gardens and into the eyes of that handsome stranger.  
  
Arwen smiled secretly to herself and cleared her throat, bringing Mary Sue reluctantly back to her senses. "I believe," she said, "that you have just described Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, the most handsome Elf in all Middle Earth."  
  
Mary Sue gasped with pleasant surprise. "Surely not the Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, the most handsome Elf in all Middle Earth!" she cried, her heart missing a beat with disbelief. Nothing had prepared her for this - but suddenly an awful thought pierced her heart like the blackest of arrows. Not only was she deeply and passionately in love with this Elf but she had also destroyed all hope of ever having her feelings requited!  
  
In despair, Mary Sue placed her silken, aureate head upon the table and wept into Arwen's immaculately laundered tablecloth. Arwen tenderly placed a soft ivory hand on hers and whispered gently, "What is the matter, my dear friend?"  
  
Mary Sue looked up and, through her diamante tears, explained everything that had happened. When she had finished, she blew her nose delicately and, in a sorrowful voice, cried "Oh Arwen, what am I to do?"  
  
Arwen smiled to herself and patted Mary Sue's hand reassuringly. "Do not worry, sweet Mary Sue, I think I can do something to help."  
  
* * *  
  
Twilight had settled over Rivendell like sequin-covered velvet as Mary Sue sat and gazed out over the valley from a high balcony. She had changed her dress to match the scene and now wore a gown of deep blue with immense (and hugely impractical) sleeves that flowed like banners in the breeze. Lord Elrond had given it to her as a surprise gift when he told her that she was as much his daughter as Arwen was.  
  
Her mind was still pondering what Arwen had said to her earlier when she heard soft footsteps on the stone stairs behind her. Looking up, her heart fluttered as she caught sight of the moonlit figure coming towards her, the figure of none other than Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
He seated himself beside her and for a while neither of them said a word before the silence was broken by Legolas. "My Lady, I would like to apologise for my treatment of you earlier today."  
  
Mary Sue looked up into his eyes, which cut through the night like car headlights. "No, it is I who should apologise," she replied. "I was rude, and only trying to cover up the fact that I am deeply in love with you."  
  
Legolas smiled. "So I have heard from my friend Aragorn," he said candidly.  
  
Mary Sue looked confused, pouting her lips without thinking about it. "Aragorn?" she asked. "But how does Aragorn know?"  
  
"I think Arwen told him. She has decided that you and I are meant for each other, but I think she just wants a huge double wedding." Mary Sue smiled and nodded in agreement as Legolas carried on.  
  
"She asked Aragorn to talk me into it but he didn't need to. I have already fallen in love with you, Mary Sue, ever since I saw you last week by the river. I asked Aragorn to find out who you were but he said he had more important things to worry about, something about a ring and some Hobbits I think."  
  
Mary Sue had never felt so happy, it was as if the world had turned to ice cream and she was allowed to eat as much as she wanted. When Legolas saw her smile he sighed with relief and held her in a beautiful embrace until the stars were banished from the sky by the narcissistic sun.  
  
* * *  
  
A few months later, Mary Sue wedded Legolas while Arwen married Aragorn in the grandest double wedding Middle Earth had ever seen. Arwen has insisted, as she and Mary Sue were the best of friends and were to remain so for many happy years to come. 


End file.
